


Introductions

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: The MCRT team meets their latest addition.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 27
Kudos: 130





	Introductions

“Abby.” Tony smiled swinging a bag onto the back of his desk.

The dark-haired woman in the Santa hat scowled. She couldn’t interrogate her suspect in the presence of the other culprit. Then she caught sight of the bundle in Gibbs’ arms. “Gimmee. Gimmee.”

“No bouncing.” Gibbs said firmly. “Sit down at my desk.” Eagerly Abby did so. “Isabelle, this is your Aunt Abby,” he said pulling the blanket away from her face.

“Oooo, you are gorgeous. Yes, you are.” Abby melted. “I can’t believe you guys have kept her a secret.”

The two men exchanged a glance and then went with the story they had carefully constructed. “It wasn’t a definite. There was always the chance that Calista could change her mind. We wanted to be sure before we shared our news. And then, the accident… well… that changed everything.

“I’m sorry about your sister-in-law and your niece, Gibbs.” Abby looked at him sadly ignoring the crowd beginning to assemble in the bull pen. The bell on her Santa hat jingled sadly.

“Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs, there you are.” Delores Bromstead advanced on the two agents, the crowd parting like the red sea. In her hands, she had a stack of papers. She handed them off to Gibbs and then scooped the baby out of Abby’s arms to the shock of all the witnesses. “Agent Gibbs, signatures at all the pink flags, Agent DiNozzo, at all the red flags. Hello there, aren’t you the little angel? I am your Aunt Delores.”

Jethro and Tony looked at each other in shock as Tony mouthed, “Aunt Delores?”

“I will ensure your future, sweetheart. Since your fathers neglected to inform me of your pending arrival, I have used a copy of your adoption papers to file for retroactive healthcare for you. That means you are already covered. I also included papers starting your educational funding.” She informed the baby. “More signing, less gawking, gentlemen. If you ever need anything you come to me. Which reminds me,” Delores reached into her pocket and produced a miniature, baby safe Raggedy Ann doll. “It is never to early to start appreciating the classics. The bag by your desk is a small gift for Isabelle. The collected tales of Raggedy for you to read to her.” Delores turned as Abby made a play to take the baby back.

McGee was waiting. Grudgingly, Delores relinquished her hold. “Hi, princess, I’m your Uncle Tim. I’m going to help watch over you and I’ve already set alerts. By the way, Gibbs, Fielding has filed an injunction in Maryland trying to block your adoption. I forwarded the information to your attorney, Sherman. He said not to worry he’s on it. See, princess, we are going to take such good care of you. We’re going to be great friends, you and I. When you’re older I’ll introduce you to Jethro and you can play together.”

“Come on, McGee. Let me hold her. I only got a couple minutes. It’s my turn.”

“I hate to counter your claim, but it is my turn.” Leon Vance deftly took the baby from McGee and walked closer to her fathers. “Gentlemen, you have chosen to walk a difficult path but you already know that. If you hadn’t made this choice, you wouldn’t be the men of integrity that I know you are. If I can be of any assistance, or if Kayla can walk you through hair styles, let me know.”

“I think we have a little while to worry about that.” Tony touched the mostly bald head. “We need to grow her hair a little first.”

“My offer stands.”

“Thanks, Leon.”

“There you are,” Ducky and Palmer hurried off the elevator. “Delores let us know you were here since no one else opted to.” Ducky gave Abby and Tim the evil eye. “Let me see you.” Ducky plucked her from Vance’s grasp. “Oh, Jethro, she is beautiful. Weight feels good, color perfect.”

“The hospital checked her good before they discharged her yesterday afternoon.”

“No effects from the accident?”

“First responders found Calista curled into a ball. They think she was trying to protect the baby.”

“Strong maternal instincts. Oh, very well, Mr. Palmer.” Ducky let Jimmy steal the baby.

“Hi, Isabelle. I’m Uncle Jimmy. I can’t wait for you to meet my daughter, Victoria. You will be able grow up together. She’s only a couple months older.”

“Play dates!” Tony rocked on his feet.

“Signatures, gentlemen.” Delores reminded them. 

“Parental leave?” Leon looked at Delores. 

“One-month joint to start.” Delores stated. “Then I’m sure they will meet with you and negotiate the rest.”

“Have you got the nursery all together, Jethro, Anthony?” Ducky asked.

“We have a crib and rocking chair. We didn’t want to buy too much in the event the adoption fell through.”

“Jethro ran out and picked a few things we needed at a department store near the hospital.” Tony smiled. “Mostly diapers, formula and stuff like that. A few onesies and dresses.”

“Tony, got that dress in the hospital gift shop.” Jethro smiled. “He wanted a full princess dress.” The team looked at the ruffled white dress and the layers of tulle. It almost dwarfed the baby.

Finished signing, Tony swiped the baby. “She’s my princess, aren’t you?” He stroked her cheek gently. “You’re going to be Daddy’s princess, aren’t you?” He stroked again and the baby wearily opened her eyes and tried to focus. “There’s my brown-eyed girl. Yeah, daddy’s got you.”

“Baby shower!” Abby squealed quietly.

“We don’t need a baby shower.” Gibbs stated.

“But you do need tons of stuff.” Abby countered. “It’s tradition.”

“Abbs, why the hat?”

“It’s close to Christmas and I will be bearing gifts.” She stated as if it should have been obvious. She reach into the large pocket on her lab coat and withdrew a handful of Santa and Elf hats which she tried to hand out. To everyone’s surprise and dismay, Delores accepted an elf hat. 

Tony and Jethro exchanged shocked looks. Was Delores in an elf hat one of the signs of the apocalypse?

Vance shook his head. “You may leave two hours early barring a case, Ms. Scuito. That goes for the rest of you, also.”

“Great!” The team smiled collectively. 

“Ah, Jethro, do we have theme for the nursery?” Ducky asked.

Tony and Jethro looked at each other before stating in stereo. “Angels.”

Jethro moved to stand beside his daughter and husband as he smiled. “Pink and angels, so Isabelle grows up knowing there are angels watching over her.”


End file.
